


Kiss Kiss

by ashinan



Series: Sleep verse [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been waiting a long time to get his hands on Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus sex! Next installment of the sleep verse for [-lazarus](http://-lazarus.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!

Tony shuts off that rambling side of his mind, focusing as much of his energy into pulling Steve down on top of him. There are equations in the background, flitting over Steve’s ear and hiding in his hair and Tony hooks an arm around Steve’s neck and a leg around Steve’s thigh and _pulls_. Steve laughs against his mouth, settling his weight evenly over Tony and Tony _wants_ , wants to feel that delicious hitch in his lungs, that pull of gravity as it overtakes Steve and drives him further into Tony.

“Steve, _Steve_ , God, I’ve wanted this for so long,” Tony breathes, moaning at the twitch in Steve’s hips. Steve bites at his lips, grinds down once, twice, pulls back long enough to press a deceptively soft kiss to the tip of Tony’s nose. Tony glares at him, half-hearted and turned on as hell, arching his back to move closer.

“You are the most impatient person I’ve met in my life,” Steve says. He leans down again, catching Tony’s lips and pulling him closer. Tony tries to go for dominating, remembering somewhere in the back of his head the words _war_ and _virginity_ and _frozen in ice for seventy years, jesus, fuck_ but Steve stops that thought immediately, angling his head just _so_ , and Tony can catch the equation completing behind his eyelids, even as Steve plunders his mouth.

There are too many wires crossed in his mind, too many rambling thoughts that don’t need immediate attention and Steve keeps grabbing him away before he can take care of them. A bite to his lip, a hand under his shirt, a shift in Steve’s weight; Tony can’t focus on any one thing and he wants everything too much. The sensory overload is short circuiting him.

“You’re not all here, are you?” Steve breathes in his ear and Tony out and out _whimpers_ because, fuck, Steve’s voice is pitched low and laced with that same strength he uses when he’s Captain America and it shouldn’t be hot, shouldn’t throw him off, but it _does_. Steve catches the lobe of Tony’s ear between his teeth, drawing Tony back. “What can I do to keep you in the moment?”

“That, that, right there, that. Not following parameters, always letting me guess, can’t keep up, _that_ ,” Tony responds, hands sliding under Steve’s shirt, pulling and tugging until Steve leans back, peeling it off. And then suddenly there is a new canvas of formula’s Tony gets to play with, trapped in the definition of Steve’s stomach and the pebbling of Steve’s nipples. He’s too busy mapping the expanse of Steve’s chest to realize that Steve is tugging up his shirt as well, all three layers coming up and off before Tony can compute. The cold snaps at his skin and Tony shudders, two seconds before he realizes that _holy shit Steve is going to see the arc reactor, no, no, nononono_ and reaches up to cover himself.

Steve catches his wrists, gentle, always gentle, and Tony bites his lip, squeezes his eyes closed and hates himself inside. He can feel Steve shifting above him, his legs still spread wide to accommodate Steve’s hips, but all his attention is focused on the soft hum and buzz of the arc reactor in the center of his chest.

“Tony,” Steve says, and Tony turns his head away, rebuilding, rebuilding, gathering together his thoughts and his defences until he can face Steve’s look of disgust. Steve taps on his wrist. “Hey, Tony, look at me.”

“I’d rather not, no,” Tony manages, annoyed at himself and his stint in Afghanistan and the stupid chunk of metal that will never leave him, that he’ll never be freed of. He tugs ineffectively at Steve’s hold, twists under him. “Maybe this was a bad idea. We can always christen the couch some other time.”

“Oh, Tony, you idiotic –” Steve cuts himself off and Tony feels lips against his chest, right beside the arc reactor. His breath hitches, sensitivity charts fluttering into existence and he tries to squirm away. Steve keeps him pinned, pressing soft lips against the edge of the reactor, tracing the scars with the tip of his tongue, and Tony can’t stop himself. He arches up into the contact, biting back the garbled mess of words he wants to let loose. His eyes open, catch the curve of an eight trapped against the ceiling fan and looks down. Steve is looking back at him, lips resting against the center of the reactor and _God_ , Tony doesn’t know how to handle this.

“It’s brilliant, Tony. Everything about it, everything about _you_ , and if I was that adverse to the idea of your arc reactor and what it _means_ , I would’ve told you far before this point. So,” Steve leans up, teeth catching at the pulse in Tony’s throat and Tony stutters. Steve grins against his skin. “Let’s just continue, yeah?”

“You aren’t real,” Tony sighs, and Steve chuckles at him, coaxing him back into a simple kiss.

Tony turns it dirty, turns it fast, banishing his insecurities to a corner and sucking on Steve’s tongue. Steve lets him go, and Tony immediately drags his palms down Steve’s chest, down over Steve’s stomach, catching his fingers against the rough denim of Steve’s jeans. He grins into the kiss when Steve groans. He keeps Steve distracted with his tongue, with teeth, and when he finally manages to get the button and zipper undone, Steve is panting against his lips.

“Tease,” Steve says.

“Priorities,” Tony quips back. Steve laughs, and goes for his neck, leaving Tony more than enough room to wiggle his hand between their bodies, brushing against Steve’s half-hard cock. Steve gasps against him, grinding down and Tony’s breath leaves him in a rush. “We should really move this to a bed.”

“You wanted the couch,” Steve points out, sucking a bruise into Tony’s collarbone.

“I also wanted to privatize world peace, but that wasn’t exactly realistic.” Tony calculates, all by accident, the amount of time it would take to get to the bed, the amount of time he would spend not being in full contact with Steve, and the probability of either of them accomplishing this. Steve bites him and Tony is brought back, gasping at the flood of pain and pleasure.

“Stop it,” Steve says. “Stop thinking, stop calculating, stop letting the numbers run. Just enjoy it, Tony. I know you can do it.”

“Then _move_ , Cap.”

Steve kisses him again, hands sliding down Tony’s ribs and stripping him of his workpants and his boxers before Tony can register the slide of cloth. He’s completely naked save the arc reactor, and that’s a thought he quickly hides, and Steve is trailing lips down his chest, moving back and away from Tony’s hand, until his mouth is on the dip of Tony’s hip. Tony grins down at him, arches his back and Steve pushes him down, holding him steady. The thrill of that, the feel of Steve’s fingers practically bruising him, is enough for Tony to move again, to fight Steve’s hold on him.

Steve shoves at him, one sharp motion, and swallows down his cock without warning. Tony shouts, body arching up and over Steve’s head, his fingers finding purchase in Steve’s hair. Steve doesn’t give him time to adjust, time to collect his thoughts, just sucks on him hard. His technique is sloppy, and there’s almost too much suction for Tony to take, but it’s so _good_. Steve’s taking in as much as he can, his other hand wrapped around the base of Tony’s cock and Tony chokes, body practically vibrating. There’s tension already pooling in the pit of his stomach and he scrambles at Steve’s shoulders, fighting for words, for Steve to stop because _god_ , he would really like to be fucked before this night is out and if Steve continues on, Tony’s not sure if he’ll be able to get it up again.

“Steve, Steve, you need to stop, holy _shit_ , stop – ah.” Tony fights to hold on and Steve pulls back with a frown, lips swollen. He keeps his hand tight around the base of Tony’s cock and Tony whimpers, his hips twitching. His tongue feels too large in his mouth and he tries for words. “ _God_ , you can’t just – I need you to fuck me, preferably before you get me off.”

Steve eyes are blown wide and he smiles, that crooked, lovely smile that Tony wants to trace with his fingers. Steve leans up, presses a hasty kiss against Tony’s lips, and says, “We can do that, but we need lube, right?”

“You are ridiculously hot when you ask questions like that,” Tony groans. He releases Steve’s shoulders to arch back, trying to grab the bottom drawer handle, and Steve returns his attention to Tony’s cock. It’s incredibly distracting and Tony keeps getting sidetracked, losing himself in the soft glide of Steve’s lips, the flick of his tongue, and then Steve bites his thigh, dragging Tony’s attention back to finding the goddamn lube.

His fingers are digging through the drawer, going completely by feel, when Steve makes a curious noise and hoists him up higher, calves caught up around Steve’s shoulders. Tony breathes in, stretches a bit father because surely the lube was beside his latest tweaking of that dildo he bought, and _holy shit_ , Tony’s hand goes slack as Steve swipes his tongue over his hole.

“Jesus, _Jesus_ , Steve, what are you, oh my god.” Tony renews his search, frantic now, and Steve continues to lick at him, trying for different strokes of his tongue and Tony can’t even keep up anymore, starts grabbing and tossing out random sex toys in honest desperation. Steve hums against him, presses closer, and Tony grabs the drawer and _tugs_ , sending the contents scattered across the floor. The lube bounces against his hip.

“Found it!” he says in triumphant. And Steve rewards him with another broad swipe of his tongue, circling his hole and Tony chokes. He practically tosses the lube at Steve’s head, but Steve catches it, pulling back with a laugh.

“I did mention that you were impatient, didn’t I?”

Tony breathes in, out, pleasure still tingling along his nerves, and Steve huffs at him, presses a lubed finger against his hole and god, he hasn’t been fucked in so long. There is no burn, Steve having stretched him out enough with his tongue before, and that thought bounces around in Tony’s skull, messing with the numbers. He welcomes the stretch when Steve adds another finger, and then a third, rocking against them almost absent mindedly.

“You could get off like this, couldn’t you?” Steve asks. Tony stares up at him, surprise surely on his features, and Steve grins. “I don’t think you even realize you’re doing it, but you’re making all these little noises, and I just kind of want to hold you down again and see how much you can take.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony breathes. Steve twists his fingers, a blinding pressure against his prostate and Tony almost bites through his tongue. “Okay, no, what, how are you doing that, how are you figuring out every one of my turn ons. I am _convinced_ this is a dream. I’m dreaming.”

Raising an eyebrow, Steve leans down and licks up his cock, rubbing his fingers _hard_ over Tony’s prostate and Tony didn’t realize he was that close before he’s barely repressing a shout, fingers scrambling at Steve’s shoulders. He groans, shaking, entire body like a live wire, and Steve rubs him through it, grinning down at him.

“You look gorgeous when you do that,” Steve says, stilling his fingers. Tony’s thighs are shaking.

“Don’t be a sap.” Tony stretches, moans when he feels that brush of Steve’s fingers, and relaxes back against the cushions. “You can still fuck me if you want. Just give me a few to get over the sensitivity thing.”

Steve’s face flushes, a bright pink that Tony kind of wants to follow with his tongue, and leans close for a kiss. When they pull apart, Steve carefully removes his fingers. Tony leans back, spreading his legs a little further, when Steve just collapses down beside him, dragging Tony so he’s curled against his chest.

“Wait, what? What’s happening? Aren’t you going to -” Tony reaches down, and is surprised when he finds Steve soft. “Well, that’s new.”

That flush expands down Steve’s chest. “You - with the moaning and the squirming. It got to me.”

“Are you saying that I made you come from just being awesome?” Tony asks, sitting up with a grin. Oh, that is priceless.

“Don’t let it go to your head, old man.” Steve pokes him gently in the side and Tony just shakes his head, letting his mind replay everything, slowing down certain parts when they flash by too quickly. He frowns, pausing his internal video when Steve had distracted him with spontaneous rimming.

“Wait, wait, question. How did you know, with all the lube and the rimming and what have you? Aren’t you still a virgin?” Tony asks, tapping out a familiar rhythm on Steve’s clavicle. Steve blinks at him and Tony will never grow tired of that blush.

“Thank you for bringing that up. Yes, yes, I am, and I’m sure you’ll fix that later, but on the other point, you told me I could look up anything I wanted on that internet device thing, so I asked Jarvis to help me research.” Steve is still smiling at him and Tony has to smoother his laughter in Steve’s chest.

“Are you serious, oh my god, you asked Jarvis to – and he didn’t tell me! Oh, Jarvis, you are such a sneaky little bastard, what even is that,” Tony accuses, grinning at the swivel of Jarvis’ electronic eye. Luckily, Jarvis doesn’t answer him back.

Steve jostles him. “Jarvis was being helpful.” The couch cushions have spread out too far and Tony winces at the pull in his back and stretches out over Steve.

“I think you should carry me to the bed. So we can sleep. And then you can return all the cushions downstairs where Clint will be horrified when he finds stains on them.” Tony wraps an arm around Steve’s neck, raising an eyebrow. “And then, possibly later when I’ve managed to stop being old, we can go round two and actually get you to lose that adorable viriginity of yours.”

“Did you just say that,” Steve laughs, sitting up. Tony delights in the full contact and then realizes, quite suddenly, that Steve is still wearing his jeans.

“My god, I didn’t even fully undress you. What is this travesty. Bed, now, Rogers. We need to fix this!” Tony clings, because he’s good at that, and Steve actually deposits him on the bed.

That’s when Tony realizes that, hey, super soldier serum is kind of ridiculous, because Steve is hard again, is standing there awkwardly in his loosened jeans, cock ready for round two and Tony is completely okay with that.

“Well, this is going to be fun,” Tony grins and tugs Steve down again.


End file.
